Talk:Magic Frog/@comment-71.224.154.39-20150822195716
Golden Sound Story: Rio 2 … This is the story of Blu and his family going to the Amazon for a vacation. But while they're there, Nigel hatches a devious plan. Will Blu and his family ever be able to enjoy their vacation? Or will Nigel put a stop to their plans? Find out in this heart-warming tale of Rio 2. Along the way, press a button if you see a picture! … One night, everyone is dancing to some music. Blu is dancing to it, too, with his friend Jewel. Blu FALLS occasionally, but he still does it greatly. Jewel is impressed. For a bird from Minnesota, you've got some moves, she comments. Oh, actually that wasn't a move, Blu replies, smiling at Jewel. That was an accident. But I accept the compliment. Together, Blu and Jewel continue dancing. Blu knows he has a good life with his owners. It's great Rafael could watch the kids, Jewel says as Blu does a fantastic move. Blu agrees, FLYING a short distance in the air. Looks like you're stuck with me all night. And I couldn't be happier, because you're my one and only, Blu, Jewel says. Blu replies with, Ah, that's a good thing. Since I'm thr only other one. Just then, Rafael FLIES into the scene with Eva. He tells Blu that his kids are with Luiz, but he is wrong. PRESS, dance if you want to, and turn the page. 3 It turns out that Blu's kids are with Tiny, a small green bird. Tiny is accidentally strapped to a rocket. She worries what will happen. But Tiago assures her that it will be great. But Tiny is still uneasy. You kids left me in this mess, and I'm embarrassed, she complains. FLYING up to them, Blu and Jewel blame the kids for making such a mistake. His voice rising, Blu snaps, Do you know how dangerous this is?! Tiago nods, and Blu groans. Listen! We're the only ones left on the planet, he lecutres, FLYING with his wings spread out. We have to stay safe! Birds of blue feathers… Have to stick together! the kids say with him. Just then, Carla says, I smell chicken, before sniffing the air. I could eat, Tiago adds. Well, it turns out that Blu's tail feathers are burnt! PRESS, dance if you want to, and turn the page. 5 No, no, no, no, no! Blu cries, while frantically trying to blow out the flames. Blu FALLS, making the kids a lot amused. They laugh at Blu, making Blu upset. Jewel comforts him by saying, It'll be okay. Suddnely, Tiny can be heard trying to blow out something. Blu quickly discovers that Tiny is trying to blow out a flame, too! Blu rushes up to Tiny to help her. But Tiny gets lifted up, up, up, into the atomsphere. Now Blu is really worried! The kids watch patienly while Blu tries to think of a plan. Finally, Blu says, Everybody FLY! Happy new year!!! He, unfortunately, gets lifted, too. Finally, Blu crashes to the ground with a thud, exhausted and hurt. The kids turn around to see something wonderful: Blu had made fireworks! Finally feeling better, Blu gets up and watches the fireworks with the kids and Jewel. PRESS, dance if you want to, and turn the page. 7 Later the next day, Jewel glides into the sky, holding a BRAZIL NUT in her beak. FLYING past citites and towns, Jewel feels like she is proud of becoming a talented flier, like Blu. She knows he will be okay, now. Finally, FLYING happily, Jewel lands near a house. Blu? Kids? she calls out. No one answers, so Jewel looks in some boxes. Still, no one is there. Just then, she hears Blu say, Who's ready for some breakfast? Jewel mumbles, Unbelivable. Sure enough, Blu and his friends were FLYING happily around the kitchen, looking for some ingredients. PRESS, dance if you want to, and turn the page. 9 Hey, where are the blueberries? Blu asks. Tiago finds some blueberries. They were in the cabinet the entire time. Blu's eyes narrow. He knows Tiago likes any challenge. Bring it, Blu amends. FLYING with his feet off the ground, Blu kicks a blueberry into the pan. He and Bia shout together, Goal!!! After a while, Jewel FLIES in the window, still holding the BRAZIL NUT. Blu, we talked about this, she scolds. Hey, honey! Blu replies, FLYING over to her. How's the time? Are you hungry? Blu notices the BRAZIL NUT in Jewel's beak. What's that? he asks. It's a BRAZIL NUT, Jewel replies crossly. She drops the BRAZIL NUT on the counter. Just then, Carla calls out, Wait, wait, wait, you guys are on TV! PRESS, dance if you want to, and turn thee page. 11 Sure enough, a reporter announces how Linda and Tulio managed to find one small blue feather. Tulio says that it might be from a Blue Sphinx's Macaw. Blu and his family are amzed. So, they aren't the only ones left after all! We need you to help find more species of your kind, the reporter announces. So go see for yourself! Blu and Jewel actually are amazed. They plan to go to the AMAZON for a vacation. So, Blu begins packing. He makes sure everything is perfectly packed. Blu packs a GPS and an ADVENTURERE'S KNIFE in his little FANNY PACK. Rafael, Nico, and Pedro decide to go, too. So, when everyone is ready to leave, they take off, while Blu scans the GPS for their exact location. PRESS, dance if you want to, and turn the page. 13 Meanwhile, Nigel is performing for a show. Gabi watches nearby. Nigel is talking to an audience. Or at least, he THINKS there is an audience. FLYING over to the stage, he clears his throat and begins speaking. To be or not to be, CACKLES Nigel. That is the question! As Nigel gives his speech, Gabi watches with great admiration. I love it when you get all dark and brooding, she comments. Suddenly, Nigel FLIES off because he has to pay for a fortune. However, Nigel gets stubborn and refuses to give the fortune. CACKLING, Nigel FLIES off, and Gabi follows him. Nigel hitches a ride on Charlie the anteater. Gabi says, Without your performance, this is nothing. Fair point, replies Nigel. Onward, my trusty steed! he CACKLES and Charlie dashes off. The fortune is left behind laying on the ground. Nigel can't wait to start his devious plan. But he knows that Gabi will ALWAYS be watching him! ALWAYS! PRESS, dance if you want to, and turn the page. 15 Meanwhile, Blu and his friends are still FLYING when the GPS announces, You have reached your destination. You see? says Blu, smiling proudly. It worked like a charm. Here we are! Uh…where? Carla answers. Blu discovers they were not near the AMAZON yet! Blu groans, wondering why this incident had happened. He tries fixing the GPS. Jewel assures him, You don't trust this woman, don't you? Blu glares at Jewel. Then he turns his gaze back on fixing the GPS. Oh, well, Jewel sighs. I think Blu really needs some privacy. She doesn't know that Bia and Tiago had snuck off. Jewel FLIES away to get them. Carla follows. Meanwhile, Blu is unaware that his friends had left him. He is still trying to fix the GPS. PRESS, dance if you want to, and turn the page. 17 While Blu's friends FLY away without him, he still tries to fix the GPS error. Blu says, Come on, lady, help me out of here. Lost signal, the GPS beeps. Great, Blu groans. He still has no hope. The AMAZON still isn't in sight! What will Blu do? Just then, Blu FLIES around, searching for his friends. He finally realizes that they were gone! When a bird snatches him, Blu opens up his FANNY PACK and pulls out a small tool called a spork. The ADVENTURER'S KNIFE had it inside the whole time! Frantically, the bird flies away while Blu waves the spork. Be afraid! Blu shouts. Be very afraid! Someone taps him and says, Whoa, whoa, whoa, put the spork down. PRESS, dance if you want to, and turn the page. 19 Blu turns around and sees Rafael with the kids and Jewel. Blu breathes a sigh of relief, glad he wasn't caught. Just then, some macaws surround Blu. One of them grabs Blu's FANNY PACK. He eyes a whole box of mints. And before Blu can protest, the macaw swallows the box of mints. Blu performs the Heimlich on the macaw until he spits it out. Eduardo, who is the chief, is unhappy…until he meets Jewel. He recognizes her instanly. When Eduardo hugs Blu, he sees Blu's kids. Eduardo releases his grip on Blu, making Blu FALL over. Eduardo tells Jewel that he is her father. Then he tells the kids that they can call him Pop-Pop. A huge celebration occurs. And Roberto arrives to wish Jewel back. Jewel suddenly finds out that Eduardo and Roberto are her family. 21 For the rest of the day, the birds celebrated. Then, Blu and Jewel get to sleep in Roberto's giant nest, which had several bedrooms. The next day, Eduardo teaches Blu some stuff. He wants to train Blu to see if he can live in the wild. Lots of FLYING for Blu, I should say! Finally, Eduardo and Blu FLY over to a TREE. Eduardo proudly holds a BRAZIL NUT. He explains how the BRAZIL NUT can grow and give people life. Just then, some red macaws arrive and tease Blu. Eduardo tries to scold the macaws for teasing Blu. Felipe replies, Your grove is looking mighty fine. Yeah, and you boys better stay out of it, says Eduardo. Hey, relax, is Felipe's answer. You know we got nothing but mad love for you! PRESS, dance if you want to, and turn the page. 23 The red macaws fly away, laughing. After that, Eduardo and Blu FLY over to Jewel. Looks like you had fun, comments Jewel sweetly. Exhausted, Blu decides to FLY off by himself. Meanwhile, Nigel and Gabi are putting Nigel's plan into action. So is Charlie. He uses his long tongue whenever he needs to. Nigel sees a macaw in the distance and thinks he is Blu. He disguises himself and uses Charlie's tongue as a slingshot. He launches himself into the air fiercely. BOW BEFORE THE CONQUERING COCKATOO!!! he screams. Then the macaw FALLS while Nigel pins him to the ground. But Nigel instead caught Peri, who is blue and gold. Nigel gets caught up in an audition. He sings for the birds, who FLY around merrily as he sings. PRESS, dance if you want to, and turn the page. 25 Later, Blu and the rest of the gang watch a game of air soccer. Blu thinks it is just a game, but Eduardo retorts that it's war. Not what Blu really wanted to hear. I can do this, he reassures him. Like Pele, Ronaldinho, or Neymar! I watch those guys on TV all the time, he laughs. Then when someone calls him, he eagerly FLIES over to play. Some macaws throw a BRAZIL NUT, which is used for the game of air soccer. I'm open, I'm open, Blu chants. Pass it to me, I'm open!!! Blu tries his best to win the game. He throws the BRAZIL NUT around, while red macaws try to catch it. Of course, Blu just wants to win the game and kick the BRAZIL NUT into the blue macaws' goal. That is how the game works, right? So, Blu aims the BRAZIL NUT into…the red macaws' goal. No one cheers. They are all disappointed. The red macaws laugh as they fly off, while the blue macaws stare at Blu sadly. PRESS, dance if you want to, and turn the page. 27 Some guys are coming to cut down the trees in the AMAZON. Blu and his friends desperately want to save the AMAZON! Lead the way, Blu, Eduardo orders. Blu happily accepts. Together, the macaws all fight for the vehicles that are coming. They fight hard, and they FLY feroicously. Finally, Blu manages to save the AMAZON by grabbing a dynamite stick and creating a huge explosion. CACKLING, Nigel appears on the scene, but he is disguised. Hello, how's it dangling? he asks. I'd saved you. But the other birds recognize Nigel's trick and FLY off. Blu and Jewel danced together again that night. Blu FLIES around happily. Now that the AMAZON is saved, Blu and his friends can live happily ever after! PRESS to end the story. 29